


Prize

by insultandburn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fights, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insultandburn/pseuds/insultandburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean like the same girl. They are both stupid and end up fighting over her, not bothering to ask if she actually has feelings for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

            “Where are you going?” Dean asked, not bothering to glance up from the oversized book in front of him.

            Grace shrugged on her black hoodie and grabbed a book. “Considering we have nothing to hunt, I figure I’m allowed to take some time for myself.” She smiled at him, striding towards the door. “Some new coffee shop. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

            She paused at the banister, hand on the rail. “If Sam asks, let him know. Wouldn’t want you two hunting _me._ ”

            Dean chuckled and waved her off. She walked down the street, ear bud in one ear, the other dangling in front of her. The coffee shop she decided to go to wasn’t far from the bunker. Maybe a twelve minute walk. Grace grinned at the sound of the bell above the door as she entered. The little store wasn’t empty but not overcrowded. There were enough people to make a pleasant buzz while she read. Spotting a chair by the window, Grace ordered some cherry flavored herbal tea and took a seat.

 

            The store closed an hour later. Grace would have remained in her seat, caught up in her book, had a teenage employee not approached her and informed her of this. She thanked the kid and hurried out of the shop.

            Apparently, she had been so engulfed in her novel that she hadn’t noticed when it started pouring rain. As she lifted her hood and tucked the book under her jacket, Grace decided to run back to the bunker. More like sprint.

            Grace arrived at the bunker, out of breath and dripping with rain water. She shut the door softly behind her and locked it. Just as she was about to yell out “Dean, grill me a cheese! I’m starving,” she heard a heated shout come from the study.

            Hand on her gun, she approached the room with soft footing. She peered around the corner. Surprisingly, it was just Dean and Sam. _Trouble in paradise._ Grace could have easily walked into the room and told them to stop their bickering when she heard her name in their conversation.

 

            “Grace isn’t like all your other conquests, Dean!” Sam huffed, slamming his hands on the table top. “You can’t just throw her away after you’ve gotten what you wanted.”

            Her stomach dropped. They were not talking about her like this. No way. Instinct and guilt told her she should walk away, stop listening and pretend she never had. However, Grace had years of practice and pushed those feelings away, watching the boys.

            “Who says I would do that?” Dean half-shouted. “I actually care about her.”

            “And I don’t? Dean, you know I could treat her well.”

            “So could I!”

            Sam laughed in a bitter way that Grace had never heard before.

            This clearly upset Dean. He ran a hand through his hair and his gaze grew darker. “Well what about you? You would fucking break her in half if you tried to even hug her.” He said, ending each word in a sharp manner.

            “You wouldn’t even be brave enough to touch her. Hell, I bet you wouldn’t dare ask her out on a date.”

            “Yeah right. You would probably smother her with stupid questions about feelings and those kicked-puppy looks you always use.”

 

            Grace couldn’t handle it. They were actually fighting over her. According to all media, she should be flattered or trying to stop it but instead she started laughing. She tried to suppress the giggles but listening to these two grown men bicker over her like children fight for a toy just cracked her up.

            They stopped fighting when they heard Grace chuckling.

            “Shit.” Sam muttered.

            She finally walked into the room, still laughing. “Hey there.”

            Dean sighed as he slumped into the nearest chair. “How much of that did you hear?”

            “Oh I heard enough.”

            “Then why are you laughing?” Sam asked, a look of hurt on his face.

            “You two are actually fighting over me. Like children, no less!” Grace snorted. “It’s pretty funny.”

            There was silence as both the brothers stared at her expectantly. “Well?” Dean said, crossing his arms.

            “Well, what?”

            Dean gave a sigh, leaving Sam to ask. “Do you,” He cleared his throat, “I mean, we both like you.”

            It clicked. They were asking which one she wanted to date. Grace shook her head, a smirk on her lips. She turned on her heels and started towards her room. "Did you stop to think that maybe I don't have feelings for  _either_ of you?" She shouted over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Based off of a ficlet. I just remixed it with my ofc, Grace (which I hope is alright.) ☆
> 
> http://perksofbeingabrianna.tumblr.com/post/84149338009/laughing-until-tears-fall


End file.
